RP-Guide: Todesritter (von Blutzoll)
Der Rollenspiel-Leitfaden "Todesritter" wurde am 11. Juli 2010 von Benutzer:Blutzoll im Forscherliga-Forum veröffentlicht. Dies ist die Interpretation des Todesritters durch die Seele hinter dem Charakter Blutzoll. Es ist kein Guide, der irgendwem eine bestimmte Spielweise aufzwingen soll. Es ist ein Leitfaden, eine Spielhilfe, die sich aus dem ergeben hat, was im Spiel, in den Quellenbüchern und auf verschiedenen Internetseiten über den Todesritter zu recherchieren war. Geschichte Seit Gul’dan den ersten Todesritter aus dem Leichnam eines gefallenen Ritters der Allianz erschuf, sind sie die Schrecken allen Lebens. Schwer gepanzert und bewaffnet, sind diese Unholde kaum aufzuhalten. Ihre Kräfte darauf ausgerichtet Tod und Verderben zu bringen. Die erste Brut von Todesrittern verschwand hinter dem Dunklen Portal und Jahre nach der Zerstörung Draenors rief der Lichkönig Arthas Menethil zu sich und machte aus ihm den ersten einer neuen Art von Todesrittern. Unter der Kontrolle des Lichkönigs konnten sich nur einige sehr starke Individuen behaupten und ihren freien Willen erhalten. Arthas und Baron Rivendare sind Beispiele für diese besonderen Individuen unter den Todesrittern der Geißel. Gefallene Paladine, die den Kern der Armeen des Lichkönigs bildeten. Jahre sollten vergehen, bevor der Lichkönig, nun verschmolzen mit Prinz Arthas Menethil, eine weitere Generation von Todesrittern auf die sterbliche Welt loslassen sollte. Diese „dritte Generation“ von Todesrittern sind ein Massenprodukt, erschaffen aus gefallenen Helden von Allianz und Horde und mit dem einzigen Ziel, Hochlord Tirion Fordring hervorzulocken. Doch der Lichkönig hatte die Macht Fordrings unterschätzt und seine geschmähten Champions konnten sich aus seinem Joch befreien, nachdem der Lichkönig seinen Verrat offenbart hatte. Die Ritter der Schwarzen Klinge waren geboren. Todesritter mit einem freien Willen. Eine Heerschar untoter Kreaturen, die Allianz und Horde in ihrem Bemühen den Lichkönig endgültig von Azeroth zu tilgen, unterstützen und von der schwarzen Festung Acherus in den östlichen Pestländern aus operieren. Dark Factions Quellenbuch, wowwiki.com, Forscherliga-Wiki, World of Warcraft Ein paar Fakten Runenklinge Der Todesritter muss eine Runenklinge tragen. Sie ist Zeichen und Werkzeug seiner Macht. * "The runeblade is an extension of your being. A death knight cannot battle without a runeblade." - Instrukteur Razuvious Es gibt verschiedene Runenklingen auf Azeroth. Die der Todesritter wird vampirische Runenklinge genannt. Ein beseeltes Artefakt von simplem Gemüt mit einem extremen Überlebenswillen. Die Klinge entzieht einem Feind langsam das Leben. Töten um jeden Preis Will ein Todesritter nicht endlose Qualen erleiden, dann muss er töten. Leid, Schmerz und der Tod anderer sind seine Nahrung. * „Schon bald, Todesritter wird sich der unaufhörliche Hunger Eurer bemächtigen - und wenn dies geschieht, werdet Ihr gewaltige Schmerzen erleiden. Es gibt nur ein Heilmittel gegen das Leid: Der Hunger muss gestillt werden. …Tötet: und der Schmerz wird aufhören. Versagt: und Ihr werdet für alle Ewigkeit leiden müssen. Lebt oder sterbt - die Wahl liegt bei Euch.“ - Instrukteur Razuvious Gefühle Eines der wohl am meisten diskutierten Themen überhaupt. Was fühlt ein Todesritter? Dazu gibt es ein paar Hinweise, aus denen man einiges ableiten und interpretieren kann. * „Neither their personalities nor their skills are lost, but their souls belong to the Lich King.” - Dark Factions, S. 57 * „Alles, was ich bin: Zorn, Grausamkeit, Rache, verleihe ich Euch, mein erwählter Ritter. Ich schenke Euch Unsterblichkeit, auf dass Ihr ein neues dunkles Zeitalter der Geißel einleitet.“ - Der Lichkönig * “It uses its empathic powers to manipulate its next owner — encouraging feelings of possession and anger, discouraging kindness and altruism.” - Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, S. 144-145 * “Most death knights are fallen Knights of the Silver Hand, brought to their knees by their failure to do anything to stop the plague and save Lordaeron from the Lich King’s depredations. These once noble warriors have allowed bitterness and defeat to overcome them and propel their souls toward damnation.” - Dark Factions, S. 57 Prinzipiell geht es in allen mir bekannten Quellen darum, dass ein Todesritter von negativen Gefühlen dominiert wird. Zorn, Grausamkeit, Rache, Besessenheit, Wut und Verbitterung. Positive Gefühle werden von der Runenklinge manipuliert und ins Gegenteil verkehrt. Allerdings gingen bei den alten Todesrittern der zweiten Generation weder die Persönlichkeiten, noch die Fähigkeiten verloren. Zu beachten ist aber, dass es sich dabei um Männer und Frauen handelte, die vielfach aus freien Stücken oder aus Verzweiflung sich dem Lichkönig unterwarfen. Vom Glauben abgefallene Paladine, deren Wesen umgeschlagen war. Man könnte also sagen, dass Todesritter durchaus Gefühle haben und keine blinden Mordmaschinen sind. Diese Gefühle, wie vielleicht sogar Liebe, sind allerdings verdreht, zerrissen und verdorben worden. Vielleicht empfindet der Todesritter nun Glücksgefühle, wenn er ein Opfer möglichst bestialisch tötet. Oder er empfindet noch Liebe für seine Frau, drückt diese aber durch Gewalt und Brutalität aus. Kurzweilige Unterhaltung erfährt er dadurch, dass zwei Sklaven sich in einer Grube mit bloßen Fäusten das Leben nehmen, usw. usf. Worauf ich hinaus will. Der Todesritter kann durchaus fühlen. Allerdings sind seine Empfindungen anders. Sie sind erschreckend und verstörend für Außenstehende. Todesritter sind einfach keine normalen Lebewesen mehr. Untot oder nicht untot? Das ist hier die Frage! Ja, es gibt lebende Todesritter. Sie sind selten. Extrem selten. Diese Exemplare, Arthas und Rivendare als Beispiele genannt, haben sich aus freien Stücken dazu entschieden, sich dem Lichkönig anzuschließen. Ihr Wille zur Macht war so groß, dass sie sich sogar weitestgehend ihren freien Willen erhalten haben. Aber irgendwann sind diese lebenden Todesritter dann auch gestorben oder in der Schlacht gefallen und wurden vom Lichkönig mit neuem unheiligen Leben erfüllt – sie waren fortan untot. Aber auch in der Zeit, wo sie noch nicht gänzlich in den Untod übergegangen waren, waren diese Todesritter von fahler Hautfarbe und ihre Augen vom unheiligen Blau erfüllt - dem Untod entzieht sich auf Dauer kein Diener der Geißel. Es wird nur sehr schwammig in den Einleitungstexten und zur Verfügung gestellten Daten von Wrath of the Lich King angedeutet, ob Todesritter nun untot sind oder noch lebendig. Meine Interpretation geht dahin, dass die neue Generation durchweg Untote sind. Allein, dass Arthas die Todesritter einzig aus dem Zweck heraus erschaffen hat, um Tirion Fordring aus seinem Versteck zu locken, ist ein ziemlich guter Hinweis darauf, dass der Todesritter a) Massenware war und b) die Logik es irgendwie gebietet, dass eine so große Menge Todesritter ohne den massiven Einsatz von zur Verfügung stehenden Leichen, nicht hätte erschaffen werden können. * “Becoming a death knight does not, ironically enough, involve actually dying. Thus, most death knights resemble their living selves, though pale and with an unholy light that illumines their malefic eyes. However, as powerful and valuable agents of the Scourge, death knights are not freed from service to the Lich King when they die. They are simply raised into undeath to continue their grim work. As a result, the occasional death knight is undead and more closely resembles a zombie or skeleton, with rotting skin and protruding bones.” - Dark Factions, S. 57 Todesritter und die Völker Azeroths Wer annimmt, dass er oder sie einem kannibalistischen Massenmörder die Hand schütteln, ihn zu sich nach Hause einladen und dort mit seinen Kindern unbeaufsichtigt spielen lassen kann, der hat es nicht besser verdient, wenn er oder sie dann morgens aufwacht und feststellt, dass man zum Mitternachtsimbiss wurde und nun als sabbernder Guhl die Nachbarn auffrisst. Todesritter sind weder nett, noch freundlich, noch zum kuscheln da. Sie sind Monster. Dass sie eine schwere „Jugend“ hatten und all das doch gar nicht wollten, was der böse Lichkönig von ihnen verlangte, ist eine Lüge! Wenn die Runenklinge ihren Tribut fordert, kennt der Todesritter weder Freund noch Feind. Einzig der Hunger muss gestillt werden und das um jeden Preis. Und der durchschnittliche Einwohner der Allianz weiß auch, dass er als Futter für die Untoten enden könnte und fürchtet die Todesritter, selbst wenn sie jetzt ach so brav gegen den Lichkönig kämpfen. Die Horde mag da ein wenig flexibler in ihren moralischen Ansichten sein. Untote und Trolle, Blutelfen und Orcs, alle haben sie eine Menge dunkler Flecken auf der schwarzen Weste, da macht dann der ein oder andere Todesritter auch nicht mehr so viel aus. Aber auch das ist bei der Horde nicht die Regel und bei vielen sitzen die Wunden und Narben noch tief, die die Geißel geschlagen hat. Zu groß ist die Angst vor den ehemaligen Champions des Lichkönigs. Zu tief sitzt der Hass, als dass man innerhalb kürzester Zeit vergessen könnte, was sie getan haben. Und so werden die dunklen Ritter vermutlich noch eine ganze Weile Außenseiter bleiben – vielleicht sogar für immer, denn welche Maus misstraut der Katze nicht? Der Todesritter und die Mächte des Lichts Der Glaube Tirion Fordrings und die Macht der Kapelle des heiligen Lichts, gespeist aus den Seelen tausender gefallener Helden, haben es mehr als deutlich bewiesen: Die Macht des Lichts ist in der Lage, den Heerscharen der Geißel Einhalt zu gebieten. Die Ereignisse um das Licht der Morgendämmerung befreiten die Todesritter aus dem Bann des Lichkönigs, sodass Hochlord Darion Mograine die Ritter der Schwarzen Klinge gründen konnte, um sich an seinem ehemaligen Gebieter zu rächen. Wie bei allen untoten Kreaturen üblich, schaden ihnen positive Energien, wo hingegen negative Energien sie heilen und stärken. * „Negative energy (such as from a death coil spell) heals Forsaken, while positive energy hurts them.” - Core Rules, 2nd Edition, S. 52 Es bleibt jedoch weitestgehend Spekulation, ob ein Todesritter heiligen Boden betreten kann oder nicht. Es übt jedoch ein gewisses Flair aus, wenn ein Todesritter-Darsteller darauf verzichtet eben solchen Boden oder Gebäude zu betreten, wenn er keinen wirklich guten Grund dafür hat. Die Runenklinge hat kein Interesse daran, dass ihr Wirt endgültig stirbt und wird ihren Teil dazu beitragen, dass er sich nicht in unnötige Gefahr begibt. Diener des Lichts, insbesondere Priester und Paladine, sind die direkten Widersacher des Todesritters. Immer besorgt um ihre Schäfchen und Schutzbefohlenen, unter denen kein Wolf wandeln soll. Das Licht ist die mächtigste Waffe der sterblichen Völker Azeroths im Kampf gegen die Untoten und das wissen auch die Todesritter. Immerhin waren sie dabei, als seine gewaltige Macht in den östlichen Pestländern entfesselt wurde. * „Unmöglich... Es... ist nicht... vorbei... Unser nächstes Treffen wird nicht auf heiligem Boden stattfinden, Paladin.“ - Der Lichkönig to be continued… Quellen Kategorie:Forschungen Kategorie:Klasse: Todesritter Kategorie:Guide